Jaegergems
General information Jaegergems are a relatively new hobby originating from Trillia IX. It revolves around dueling with forcefield projected holo-pets known as Gemmas. The Gemma are stored in crystalline-electronic gemstones called Jaegergems. Each gemstone holds one of the 9999 currently released Gemma and the type of gemstone indicates its rarity and combat prowess. The Jaegergems are kept on a stylish “Jaegerbrace” bracelet which can hold up to 3 Jaegergems and 9 challenge pins (see Jaegerrings below). A Gemma remains dormant in the Jaegergem until it is called on by its official name or its given nickname. Gemma Gemma are no more intelligent than other virtual pets, but due to their randomized personality traits and adaptive relationship functions, many players feel like they develop a bond with their Gemma. Most Gemma enjoy (as in they are programmed to respond positively) being outside of their gems in daily life, be it perched on their players’ shoulders, hovering nearby or standing behind them in an imposing manner. Unlike normal holopets Gemma have an artificial weight and form thanks to advanced forcefield technology. This is also extended to their attacks during duels. However, the force field featured on commercial Gemmas can never go beyond a harmless nudge, regardless of how animated the battle between the Gemma themselves may be. Professional players on the other hand get access to so-called “Stage Gemma”. These are equipped with potent force fields for impressive displays during tournaments. Much of the excitement about Jaegergems comes from these spectacular pro player duels. There have been cases of particularly wealthy kids getting their hands on Stage Gemmas from pro players. In these rare instances Trilliant moved swiftly to pay off the property damage and dampen worries about the safety of Jaegergems. Jaegergems are sold in lead casings (to prevent spectroscopy probing, which is frowned upon!) in vending machines. This means that the buyer has no idea what tier of Gemma they purchase. These vending machines are located throughout Trillia IX and on all Trillia Facets throughout the systems. Gemma Tiers Some Gemma remain in their tier indefinitely while others - with extended training, care or through obscure conditions - can advance tiers. This is known as a “Jaeger transmutation.” The tiers are as follows with diamond being the highest tier: # Diamond # Onyx # Topaz # Jade # Sapphire # Ruby # Emerald # Amethyst # Pearl Gemma Examples GEMMA6845Lemivu.png|Lemivu Blibis.png|Blibis Starmingo.png|Starmingo Cerpiuca.png|Cerpiuca Wafflion.png|Wafflion Ursamo.png|Ursamo Zeephur.png|Zeephur Favonimb.png|Favonimb Queyza.png|Queyza Geyzecoatl.png|Geyzecoatl Scaraaf.png|Scaraaf Poncharawiki.png|Ponchara Strawbgoblin.png|StrawbGoblin Mardropet99.png|Mardropet Pouropolos.png|Pouropolos Arakett.png|Arakett Bararuskaya.png|Bararuskaya - By Madrigal Mazdahura * No. 6845 - Lemivu - Topaz tier. Type: Manis, Light, Psi * No. 1978 - Blibis - Pearl tier. Type: Aqua, Avian, Bubble * No. 2222 - Starmingo - Diamond tier. Type: Avian, Mystic, Celestial * No. 1010 - Cerpiuca - Onyx tier. Type: Plant, Holy, Elder * No. 3298 - Wafflion - Sapphire tier. Type: Ice, Spectre, Dream * No. 4432 - Ursamo - Jade tier. Type: Plant, Ursa, Dark * No. 7685 - Zeephur - Amethyst tier. Type: Fey, Wind, Ovis * No. 7686 - Favonimb - Sapphire tier. Type: Fey, Wind, Ovis * No. 7687 - Queyza - Amethyst tier. Type: Dragon, Light, Aqua * No. 7688 - Geyzecoatl - Sapphire tier. Type: Dragon, Light, Aqua * No. 7689 - Scaraaf - Amethyst tier. Type: Mystic, Bug, Silk * No. 7690 - Ponchara - Sapphite tier. Type: Mystic, Bug, Silk * No. 235 - StrawbGoblin - Ruby tier. Type: Fruit, Hero, Order * No. 99 - Mardropet - Pearl tier. Type: Dream, Dark, Puppet * No. 8333 - Pouropolos - Diamond tier. Type: Fruit, Goo, Reptile * No. 1488 - Arakett - Jade tier. Type: Iron, Flame, Song * No. 8932 - Bararuskaya - Ruby tier. Type: Ursa, Magnetic, Fey Gemma Duels Gemma duels are real time fights where the Gemma act on the duelists’ commands. Some people disregard the tier system, avoid battles altogether, and just enjoy the company of their - often - cute pets. Others are very serious about the hobby and memorize the expansive Jaegergem type charts and the individual abilities innate to each Gemma. However, this is no easy task since higher tier Gemma are rare and in limited numbers. Thus, the traits and abilities of a rare Gemma are often a surprise. This uncertainty can easily decide a duel before it even starts. Jaegerrings & Professional players Aside from street duels there are also more organised Jaegergem challenges for casual and pro players alike. Throughout Trillia IX are nine Jaegerrings. These are small duel arenas where the residing Gem leader can be challenged. The gem leaders are experienced Jaegergem players with formidable teams. There are also more informal Jaegerrings on Trilliant Facets in other systems. The Jaegerrings and their respective leaders follow the same Gemma tier structure, meaning that the Pearl Jaegerring with the Pearl Gem leader is the easiest challenge. If a challenger is victorious they can choose to become the new gem leader of the ring, or to continue on and challenge the other Jaegerrings. In either case they receive a challenge pin as a proof of their victory. These pins are worn with pride, but in most eyes are nothing more than ordinary jewelry. Losing to a Jaegerring means returning all won pins, and very few can boast to have beaten all the rings in succession. Professional players often compete in Jaegergem tournaments. There have been two Jaegergem tournaments so far, with one year in between and each held in different systems. Time and location for the Jaegergem tournament of 3200 has yet to be decided. Known Gem leader Jaegergem Players * Topaz Gem leader - Lev Taafe Category:The Trilliant Ring Products Category:Entertainment Category:The Trilliant Ring